Smash Pretty Cure♥
Smash Pretty Cure♥ is a magical girl and childen's anime. The traget age is 1-17. It was the language is Japanese, English and more! This is the first Pretty Cure series has more characters and also this is the first Super Smash Bros. series has non-game characters. Style ﻿The show is 2D or 3D animated to a video game characters, childen's characters, TV show characters, cartoon characters, book characters, comic book characters and movie characters. The show is anime to a anime characters. And the show is live-action to all the peoples. Story When the Pretty Cures defeats the monsters, after the monsters kill the Pretty Cures they move to the Dark World. Characters/Guest Stars These characters are guest stars. The Pretty Cures can turn into human forms. Main *Cure Marine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Siren (Suite Pretty Cure♪) *Hachune Miku/Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Banana (Play School) *Teddy Bear (Play School) *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Pingu (Pingu) *Alistar Smart (Play School) Minor Too many Villans Main Villans *Dark Jewel of Hearts *Dark Jewel of Stars Major Villans Too many Cameos Too many enemies Episodes Season 1 #We are Pretty Cure! #Hi-5 Guys and Gals? What! A Pretty Cure? #Play School Guys and Gals! Alistar Smart? #Why There are All the Series Guests! #The Emblem Baseball #Heartcatch Pretty Cure vs. Fire Emblem? What! #Battle of the Grand Cure #Just Be Friends #Roses and Swords? What the Hell? #Pingu is Marth, Marth is Pingu? Stop It! #Cure Passionfruit? That's Silly! #F-Zero Racers Defeats Cure Moonlight #Robbie the Seal? He Eats Tuna? No! #Vampire Ike? Vampire Lucas? What! #Team Up! #Knights of the King #Emblem Guys are Playing Netball! #Tomorrow Song? A Song? What! #The Great Party of Timber's Island #At Last, We Safe! Season 2 #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! What are you Doing! #Rottara Vampire #Summon the Earthworms? #I Want Some Ice-Cream and Ice Block! #Pokeballs? Just Throw It #Fresh? Heartcatch? Suite? #The Clone of Marth's? Attack! #Black and White #Take your Timetables #Let's Play! Precure Open My Heart? What! #Pingu Finds Pinga #Pingu Has Soak in the Sea #The Story Says... # Movies *Season 1: The Land of the Garden *Season 2: The Dark Jewel is Dead Items Too many Locations Canon Too many Fanon Cure Field This field can use this show from lights. Teams Each team has to do one team, one at the time. Also the others can be a team. Team 1: Freedom Heroes NOTE: There are main characters in this series. Cure Marine and Siren was on the team. *Cure Marine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Siren (Suite Pretty Cure♪) *Hachune Miku/Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Banana (Play School) *Teddy Bear (Play School) *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Pingu (Pingu) *Alistar Smart (Play School) Team 2: Emblem Guys NOTE: These brothers can goes on the team. *Colin Buchanan (Play School) *Nathan Foley (Hi-5) *Mario (Super Mario) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Greg (The Wiggles) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Ness (Earthbound) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Pink Panther (The Pink Panther) *Robbie the Seal (Pingu) *Michael Jackson (Michael Jackson) *Johnny Knoxville (Jackass) Team 3: Evil Zone NOTE: These villans appears in the series. *Bowser (Super Mario) *Black Knight (Fire Emblem) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Spike (Tom and Jerry) *The Little Man (The Pink Panther) Team 4: Pink Gals NOTE: These sisters are in team. *Noni Hazlehurst (Play School) *Kathleen de Leon Jones (Hi-5) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Paula (Earthbound) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Toodles (Tom and Jerry) *Pinga (Pingu) Team 5: Pretty Cure All Stars NOTE: Cure Marine and Siren is not to a team, they has their own team. *Cure Black (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Cure White (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Shiny Luminous (Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart) *Cure Bloom/Cure Bright (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Cure Egret/Cure Windy (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Cure Dream (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Cure Rouge (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Cure Lemonade (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Cure Mint (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Cure Aqua (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Cure Peach (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Cure Berry (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Cure Pine (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Cure Passion (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Cure Blossom (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Cure Sunshine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Cure Moonlight (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Cure Melody (Suite Pretty Cure♪) *Cure Rhythm (Suite Pretty Cure♪) *Cure Beat (Suite Pretty Cure♪) *Mepple (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Mipple (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Pollun (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Lulun (Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart) *Flappy (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Choppy (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Moop (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Foop (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Coco (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Natts (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Milk/Milky Rose (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Syrup (Yes Pretty Cure! 5) *Tarte (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Chiffon (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Chypre (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Coffret (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Potpourri (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *Hummy (Suite Pretty Cure♪) Other Too many Merchandising and reception Toys Figurines * Videos and DVDs * Albums * Games *Smash Pretty Cure♥: One Star, One Thunder * Languages *Japanese *English *Chinese ... and many more! Channels Too many Trvia *This is the first Pretty Cure series has more characters. *Cure Marine and Siren was now to join the team with non-game characters in a team called "Freedom Heroes". Gallery Profile Scene Donut Cures Nuts.PNG|Cure Marine sits on Donuts. (EP10, S1) Cure Marine and Food.PNG|Cure Marine and two Food (EP19, S1) Lots of Marth's! Attack!.PNG|Cure Marine try to attack a bunch of Marth's. (EP7, S2) These Guys are Fighting.PNG|All the characters are fighting. (EP12, S2) Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Guest Series